Blaine Gibson
|nickname = bgibbles |born = in Oklahoma |occupation = *Live Action Content Producer at Rooster Teeth Productions *Actor *Director *Writer *Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Camera and Electrical Department *Editor |equipment = |roles =*Agent Gibson in The Eleven Little Roosters *Nursing Student #1 in Crunch Time (TV Mini-Series) *Nurf in Camp Camp *Blaze in Day 5 *Brawnz Ni in RWBY *Blaine the Tunnel Snake in Immersion *Hospital Guard #1 in Lazer Team *Blaine - Murder Victim in Ten Little Roosters *Big Jib in Nomad of Nowhere *Sinclair in Gen:LOCK *Drill Sergeant Hammer in Red vs. Blue *Adrian in iBlade (TV Mini-Series) |nationality = American |notable = *University of Texas graduate |media= }} Blaine Gibson '''(born May 14, 1990) ' is an American on-camera host, content producer, actor, director, and screenwriter at Rooster Teeth. He predominantly works in the Live Action department of the company (alongside Chris Demarais and Josh Flanagan) and has worked as the audio mixer on the ''Rooster Teeth Podcast. He has hosted, produced, filmed, acted and starred in Million Dollars, But..., and starred in The Know, RT Life, RT Shorts and the RT Recap. Blaine made an appearance in the music video for 'Odds Are' by the Barenaked Ladies. Career Pre-Rooster Teeth: 2008-2012 Blaine grew up in Texas after originally being born in Oklahoma. For his education, Blaine attended Collin County Community College (after graduating from high school in Oklahoma in 2008) for 2 years, attending from 2010 until graduating in 2012, earning an Associate of Arts (A.A.) degree, majoring in art studies. During this time, Blaine held various jobs to prepare financially to transfer to the University of Texas at Austin. In 2012, Blaine attended The University of Texas at Austin where he focused on film production and film-making. He gained experience in directing, editing and filming undergraduate student films while studying. Blaine graduated on May 17, 2014 with a Bachelor of Science (B.S.) degree in Radio, Television and Film. Samsonite: 2008-2011 Blaine was hired as a supervisor at Samsonite in December 2008, based in Allen, Texas. There, managed and trained new employees, and executed sales and administrative duties. DL & Associates: 2011-2013 Blaine worked as a patent analyst at DL and Associates (based in Dallas/Fort Worth area of Texas) from June 2011 until August 2013. There, he examined patents and created over 100 presentations based upon research, and presented findings to potential investors, advising them on the purchase of intellectual property rights. Study Breaks Magazine: 2013 Afterwards, Blaine served as an Augmented Reality Content Producer at Study Breaks Magazine from May to August 2013, based in Austin, Texas. There, he conceptualized and filmed videos for the publication's website and augmented reality mobile app. Texas Student Television: 2012-2013 Blaine worked as a producer for TSTV from August 2012 to December 2013, which was his last job before being hired by Rooster Teeth. While there, he served as a producer for Longhorn LateNight, and acted as a floor manager and editor for the University of Texas' student-run FCC licensed television station. Rooster Teeth and Live Action productions: 2013-present Before being employed by Rooster Teeth, he was a fan and intern for the company. Blaine volunteered at RTX 2013 as a Guardian and was chosen to be Barbara's personal assistant. While studying film, radio, and television at the University of Texas at Austin, Blaine applied for, and was given an internship at Rooster Teeth. Following his internship, Blaine was officially hired at Rooster Teeth on December 13, 2013.https://twitter.com/BGibbles/status/1073268450536054785 For charity, Blaine had his chest hair waxed as a viewer reward for raising $50,000.Achievement Hunter tweet regarding Blaine's waxing Blaine graduated from University of Texas on May 17, 2014. During the Operation Supply Drop Live Stream, it was mentioned that when someone gets the "Cast and Crew" tag on the website, they gain the power to change their username. People asked if Blaine would change his, but he kept it as bgibbles because he likes it. During the same stream, Blaine's graduation photo was retweeted by Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.Blaine's original tweet to Dwayne JohnsonDwayne Johnson's retweet of Blaine's graduation photo Blaine starred in The Know's feature on 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens', with Meg Turney, and offered his thoughts on the recent trailer.Blaine's tweet on The Know's episode, with Meg Turney Blaine attended his first PAX on January 25, 2015. Appearances *Amazon Delivery Drone vs. Rooster Teeth Catapult (RT Short) - Himself *RT Life - Himself (Various episodes) *Million Dollars, But... - Himself (Various episodes) *RT Recap - Himself *Game Time: Burnie and Blaine play FTL - Himself *''Camp Camp'' - Nurf *''Red vs. Blue: Season 14'' - Hammer *''RWBY'' - Brawnz Ni *''Nomad of Nowhere'' - Big Jib *''gen:LOCK'' - Sinclair Image Gallery Blaine.png blaine-rtaa.png|Blaine's cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. Trivia *For his first few months at the company before being officially hired, he was known as "The Hot Intern" by the community. *Blaine gained media attention on July 20, 2014, and the weeks after, following a selection of tweets which showed him proposing to several Disney Princesses (and one Prince) at Disney World, in Orlando, Florida.EOnline! article on Blaine's proposals at Disneyland *Blaine also received media attention on February 3, 2015, after being stood up on a date and successively tweeting his charades around Austin whilst "dating" all his followers.The Chive's online article about Blaine's night out after being stood up *Eleven Little Roosters was Blaine's first experience co-directing. *He is left handed Hour 9 of Extra Life 2016 *Blaine began dating Alanah Pearce in 2015, formerly of IGN and now with Funhaus. The two broke up in late 2018.We broke up. | #AskAlanah 250k Subs Q&A! References Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Male Staff Category:May Birthday Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Gen:LOCK Cast Category:Writers Category:RWBY Cast Category:Camp Camp Cast Category:Red vs. Blue Cast Category:Nomad of Nowhere Cast